bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tōjū
Title change Should we change the name of the page to Tōjū? It's up to you guys but I think we should change because there are alot of pages with untranslated names here so yeah like I said it's up to you guys :D--Kisukeiscool100396 05:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :I just put it up. And I don't know how to change the page title... --Reikson 06:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I have made the title change. I would also like remind people that while we appreciate your edits, it is a requirement that you add references when adding new information. It is just not fair that people have to go hunting for references later for information you added. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Names of the known Tōjūs I've seen the bull-like one called Nakae at wikipedia. Any idea about this? When they start new arcs/movies they give the names of the characters (see Memories of Nobody, I myself don't recall half of the Dark Ones saying their names), so perhaps the names are already around. :It's unquoted, so I can't tell if whoever wrote it simply made it up or had any source to back him up. Just informing you ;) :P.--Lon-ami 23:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Far as I know, they haven't been named yet. So where you picked that name up, I have no idea. Just don't include it until you can confirm it. Heh, this coming from me... --Reikson 00:12, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Synopsis? This is a really minor point but it has been bothering me. This is the only page that deals with a race or type of character that has a "synopsis" section. Other pages such as Hollow, Shinigami etc, do not have a synopsis section. So I was wondering if we should drop "synopsis" bit and merge the content with the overview section or if we have a better name for the section that is in line with other pages of a similar nature. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :If you've got anything better, I'm all ears. --Reikson 03:37, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::After reading over the synopsis, I have concluded that the content can readily be merged into the overview section. That's what I am going to do. This article is not to have synopsis style information but rather the overview section should be expanded to include information on Tōjū as they emerge. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) List of Knowns After the last episode, we've met a few now, and I was thinking if we should do like we do on the Hollow page, and give each individual a paragraph or so in more depth plus a pic? If not now, then maybe later. Any thoughts? TomServo101 23:25, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :There's no names. --Reikson 23:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I know. It was just something I thought would make the page a little easier on the eye, as we can't really put pics of all of them (should any more arrive; I'm sure there will be more) with the page as it is; it'd be far too cluttered. But as this is the only page that gives any info about them (unless they go into a lot more detail about one or two of them, which would warrant an article for themselves), there's no where else we could really have the pics. What to do? TomServo101 23:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Beats me. But isn't there a gallery option somewhere? --Reikson 00:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::You've my support for it. I'm sure more will be appearing with next chapters, so I think it's a good idea until we get names and make articles for each of them.--Lon-ami 13:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Toju of Episode 261 Hey, should we also put a list of powers and abilities of the Toju that appeared on this episode on Kyōko Haida's page? This is actually the first time a Toju is seen while connected to another character and the Toju itself could actively possess her. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:42, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think so. I was also thinking that we should include a brief summary of the Toju's Shikai. Didn't we see Kyoko wield a Zanpakuto with two blades? Maggosh 16:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC)